


soap bubbles

by frankie_31



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Like very minor, M/M, Minor voyeur dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_31/pseuds/frankie_31
Summary: Eliot is possessive of Quentin.





	soap bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Idea credit goes to tumblr user strangerthanjonathon.

Ever since the reveal of The Great Domestication (aka the alternate universe where Quentin and Eliot spent a lifetime in each other’s pockets), things have been a little strange. Not bad strange, exactly. But more like now there’s forehead kisses and holding hands and eating off each other’s forks. 

It’s not unpleasant, Eliot thinks on his way to Quentin’s quarters in Castle Whitespire. It’s actually pretty damn pleasant. 

He pushes open Quentin’s doors (privacy is not even a concept to him with Quentin) and is surprised to find one of the castle help in the room. 

Quentin is bathing in a giant copper tub, and the guard has…declined to set up the privacy screen. Quentin looks pink with embarrassment. Eliot’s vision goes a little fuzzy with rage but Quentin has the right to do whatever he wants with his penis. 

“Hello, King Quentin,” he grits out. He meant to sound cordial but he just sounds pissy. “We need to talk.”

The servant looks a little sweaty and he drops to a full head-on-the-ground bow. “Your majesty, I am so sorry. I deserve to be sent to the dungeons for this most selfish and evil mistake.”

Eliot pinches the bridge of his nose and counts backwards from ten. When that doesn’t really work, he tries twenty. When he opens his eyes, the servant is still prostrate on the ground. Quentin looks bewildered. 

“If King Quentin wants to be ogled by you in the bath, that’s his royal decision,” Eliot says and Quentin makes a little noise. 

“I do not want that,” he says, starting to rise, remembering he’s nude and plopping back in the water. “I thought it was super weird but he said it was castle policy!”

“It is most certainly not,” Eliot snaps and he calls the guards. “Take him to Queen Margo. Tell her he needs a study sesh regarding informed consent.”

Two guards drag the man from the room and the heavy doors creek closed behind them. Eliot is left looking a waterlogged, sad Quentin. 

Eliot sits beside the tub and crosses his legs. Then he pointedly gestures to the privacy screen. “I know it looks like it’s just decor, but it’s there for a reason.”

“I’m a moron,” Quentin groans and slips into the water until just his face is showing. “But you! You thought I was playing weird sex games with that guy?”

“I suppose so,” Eliot answers and swirls his fingers in Quentin’s soap bubbles. “It feels like yesterday that I was the one drawing your baths. And playing weird sex games with you.”

“It didn’t feel weird then,” Quentin says and his face looks a little more flushed. “I think you were jealous.”

Eliot pauses and considers this. To be honest or to save face? Quentin pokes his toes up out of the water and the familiar sight sends a lurch through his stomach. How many times had he seen those toes, or the hairy calves attached? A warm, overwhelming rush of familiarity runs through him and he smiles softly. 

“I was so jealous. I was livid. I wanted to throw him out a window and climb in the bath with you,” Eliot says. Quentin is silent, but his dark eyes are meeting Eliot’s head on. “I remember the feel, the taste of your skin every damn day and I have to watch you walk around like none of it happened. I miss having you. I miss you being mine.”

“Oh,” Quentin says softly, and he smiles goofily. “Called it.”

“Yeah, you called it,” Eliot rolls his eyes, flicks water at Quentin. “Happy?”

“Almost,” Quentin replies and then he reaches out and pulls Eliot in for a kiss. He splashes water all over the floor and Eliot’s shoes but Eliot just leans further into the kiss.


End file.
